


Hide & Go Seek

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha is having its annual Camouflage Competition, which is basically a big game of hide and go seek designed to test the skills of both the hiders and the seekers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide & Go Seek

Title: Hide and Go Seek  
Author: chibi-zoe   
Series: Naruto   
Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka   
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Konoha is having its annual Camouflage Competition, which is basically a big game of hide and go seek designed to test the skills of both the hiders and the seekers.  


Kakashi is staked out in the shadow of a large rock, practicing his hiding skills and keeping an eye out for any seekers in the area. He is enjoying the warmth of the sun when he catches a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye. Moving ever so slowly he repositions himself so that he can see the lichen covered lower outcrop more clearly. There’s definitely someone there. Hiding almost in plain sight and very, very cleverly disguised. 

One incredibly sneaky earth jutsu later and Kakashi slowly eases himself forwards until is he is almost on top of the hidden shinobi. The wind is in his favour and he is absolutely silent, the ultimate ninja. He is one of the hiders and as such he should not be seeking out his fellow hidden shinobi and exposing them, but it’s so much fun!

“Gotcha.” He whispers into a startled ear as he clamps his gloved hand over the man’s mouth – screams during the game really ruin the ambiance. The man starts in fright and bites down quite firmly on Kakashi’s fingers. He drops his full body weight onto the startled man, enjoying the struggle until his fellow Leaf shinobi manages to control his reactions.

“Mmph!” The man says against his hand and Kakashi reluctantly removes his hand. “You scared the crap out of me shinobi-san.” The man, revealed by his voice to be Iruka-sensei, says and Kakashi grins behind his mask.

“Iruaka-sensei,” he says gleefully, “fancy meeting you here.” 

Iruka twists his head to meet Kakashi’s eye. His face, painted to match the rocks around him, is set into an expression of devilish glee.

“It’s a lovely day today, isn’t it?” Iruka says quite casually, as if he isn’t pinned beneath Kakashi’s body on the edges of a rocky outcrop in the forest of death.

“Quite.” Kakashi replies softly as he settles his body more comfortably over Iruka’s, fitting his pelvis against the other man’s shapely rump and bracketing their arms together. Kakashi’s own disguise should make them all but invisible to any other shinobi who happens to pass by, as long as they don’t make any sudden moves.

“Perhaps a bit cool though,” Iruka continues in a whisper, “might be better to share our warmth.” He wriggles his hips suggestively as he says this. Kakashi is all for it, their relationship had become a little stale recently and this might be just the pick-me-up that it required.

“Sounds good to me,” Kakashi whispers directly into Iruka’s ear, “but how about we move to that crevice over there.” He points across the small clearing to a shadowed cavity in the rock face. It looks to be big enough for two shinobi to hide in, just. “If you look one way, I’ll look the other and we can keep an eye out for anyone snooping around.”

“After you.” Iruka agrees with a roll of his hips to punctuate his words. Kakashi shamelessly gropes him before making his way across to the new location. He takes the time to admire Iruka’s disguise as the other man picks his way carefully across to Kakashi’s location, taking his time and being extra cautious. 

“Someone’s coming.” Iruka murmurs sotto voce as he fits himself through the entrance of their tiny cave, he already has a seal in his hands that he sticks to the cave floor. The clever little piece of paper creates the illusion of a rock in the entrance to their hidey hole, Iruka and Kakashi can see through it but the shinobi on the other side cannot see them. 

It’s a pair of chuunin, hunting together and they don’t seem to have any idea that Iruka and Kakashi are so close by. They hunker down behind a small outcropping of rock no more than three paces away and pull out their lunchboxes. Kakashi sighs, of all the bad timing…

“Don’t make a sound.” Iruka breathes into his ear as clever fingers ever-so-slowly undo his trousers and dip inside. The adrenaline coursing through him heightens his sensitivity and Iruka’s fingers cause electrical sparks to dance along his nerves. He is astonishingly hard in moments. 

Breathing deeply through his mouth, he moves his hands to Iruka’s groin, then inside his uniform, and matches him stroke for stroke. It’s hard to get a decent rhythm without making any noise and it doesn’t take long for the frustration to set in. Outside the cave, the chuunin are now chatting quietly, seemingly uninterested in seeking out any hidden shinobi. Kakashi could happily kill them. 

Tightening his fingers marginally, Kakashi tries to keep part of his mind concentrating on bringing his lover pleasure. His eye stays fixed on the two chuunin casually conversing outside, his left hand rests on the lip of the cave entrance, just out of sight, whilst his right strokes and tugs and pulls at Iruka’s increasingly slippery shaft. 

“Coming!” Iruka breathes into Kakashi’s ear as his body starts to tense up. He bites down on his own hand to muffle any noise and starts spurting, warm and wet, onto Kakashi’s fingers. Iruka’s hand on his Kakashi’s cock halts due to his efforts to keep his orgasm completely silent and Kakashi just hopes that the chuunin outside don’t have a great sense of smell. 

Soft and insistent hands slowly push him back until his back is resting against the rough wall of the cave and Kakashi goes easily where they direct him. His gaze is still fixed on the chuunin outside who’re looking around more than they were before. Almost as if they can sense that they’re being watched.

A gasp nearly escapes him as he feels Iruka’s mouth slowly sink down over his aching cock and he glances down to see his chuunin hunched over and quickly bobbing his head. Iruka’s hear is mussed and still laden with rock dust from his disguise, his pants are still pushed down and his position can’t be comfortable, but Kakashi can see the way that his lips are stretched around his mouthful. 

Burning up with lust, Kakashi muffles a groan as he looks up; two sets of unseeing eyes are looking in his direction. Lowering his sticky hand to rest on Iruka’s head, Kakashi pushes his hips as far forwards as he can and gives in to the unstoppable force of his orgasm. He stays silent, just, and when he can force his eye open again he is relieved to see that the chuunin have finally taken off.

“That was incredible.” He tells Iruka shakily. “We’ll have to try it again sometime.” Iruka hums his agreement and licks his lips. “There’s at least another three hours before the game is over Kakashi-sensei.” He says with a cheeky grin.


End file.
